Witch Hunter
He intends to make sure people die when they are killed. Personality ENTP Very curious about the magical, scientific, and cultural world. Trusts his instincts and intuition when it comes to experimenting or interpreting information, but refers to basic theory as a starting point or rudimentary guideline. Enjoys new and foreign experiences as well as things that others have never encountered, believing that they would hold immense potential. Naturally hungry for knowledge about everything. When engaged in an important work, he will dedicate his entire attention to perfecting it, sometimes neglecting other duties. If he fails that task, he will get very upset. He is outgoing and likes chatting with new people. He likes making friends and sharing experiences and stories. Sometimes after he is done with something tough, he feels really lazy and doesn't really want to do much else. Despite his extroversion, he lacks tact. It was as if his parents never taught him how to pick up social cues and have awareness for the subtleties of social interaction. In fact, he's so socially inept that it becomes almost a form of honesty. He will speak his mind and cause trouble inadvertently or say very inappropriate things with an innocent face, all because of his questionable upbringing in a cheese-centric environment. But that was all the past. Now, his soul has been consumed by an unearthly, mysterious rage. The quiet, soft-spoken young man has changed into a cruel pragmatist, intent on accomplishing his goal. History Born to a long family line of cheese makers in a small cottage in the village, he was thought to be the inevitable inheritor of his father's cheese shop. But fate was cruel, spoiling his dreams by making him lactose intolerant at birth. This tragic trait grated at his very soul, and every single day as he aged to maturity he could see that his future with cheese was crumbling slowly before his eyes. Alas, he was a determined young jack and refused to soften in the face of hardship. No, the wheel would keep on turning even in his generation. Though he could not digest cheese, he could still taste them in minute samples. From this habit, he was able to refine his sharp sense of taste, allowing him to distinguish even the mildest of flavors. Perfection of this skill helped alleviate his blues, stringing together his identity with his forefathers before him, those who laid the bricks that became the foundation of who he was today. After many years had passed and his cheese making continued, he was soon beset by fate again, smearing his future into obscurity by the arrival of a special individual--an oracle. The mysterious person came to his shop not as a customer, but as a bearer of a prophecy so dramatic and ominous that it curdled his blood. He was fated to become an adventurer, one who might be destined to confront a demon king soon to be released from ancient seals. After imparting him rudimentary knowledge about the arcane and the arts of divination, the oracle departed, leaving the young cheese-maker with a decision to take action--the time was ripe for change in his life. And he knew that it would be his choices alone that would shape and mold his rich and eventful future. Skills and Items Items *'<>', Mystic: Named by Slayer. A masterfully forged sword built to kill with utmost efficiency. It seals regeneration where it strikes. Attacks aimed with lethal intent gain a 25% agility bonus. Damage to humans is increased by 50%. Bonus to Str (50) and Agl (70). *'<>', Superior: Made with 100% renewable resources. Bonus to Agl (20) and End (70). *'<>', Mystic: An item of great power that allows one to peer into the future. Grants vague premonitions and feelings about things that will happen. Grants bonus to Kno (90) and Per (40). Penalty to Luk (-20). Cheesemaker *'Patience for the Curds': You fight better when given room to think. *'Disaster Nose': You can recognize dangerous smells quickly! In addition, you are resistant to airborne poisons/toxins. *'Sharp Taste': You can distinguish tastes easily. If your Knowledge is sufficient, you can learn information about the food. This includes plot. *'Magic Arts:' You are able to use basic magical spells listed below. ** Magic Missile: You shoot a little bit of Magic at the enemy. Witch Hunter *'Unshakeable Mind': You have a natural resistance against Illusion magic. Any Illusion spell loses 2 ranks against you and your spells. You also gain a 100% bonus to seeing past any illusions. *'Magic Resistance': You receive less damage from magical attacks. Spells ranked D and E will have no effect on you. Other spells will decrease in effect by 2 ranks. This only is relevant in terms of calculating the effect of a spell on you yourself (it will not affect Sentence: Burn). *'Sentence: Burn' (B) : Release a stream of fire from your hand. The flames, aside from burning like ordinary fire, will grow in strength against enemy spells. Upon touching an enemy spell of rank C or below, the fire will consume the spell and grow in size. *'Relentless Pursuit': If you are in combat against an Identity whose Mana is one of the top 2 statistics for them, you will gain a bonus of 100 Agl. If you successfully deal more than a slight wound to them, you will gain 50 Str against them. This bonus can stack up to 4 times. *'Mana Tracer': You able able to see mana when you focus. This can be used to trace where spells have been used, who used them, and how much mana is present around you. Also aids you in combat in predicting enemy spells. Adventurer *'Plot-Granted Quick Learning': You learn quickly as a result of plot powers! Rather abstract, but a mysterious force is helping you learn skills and combat extremely quickly. *'Adventurer's Charm': If your Perception is higher than an NPC's Perception, you are much more likely to convince them to help/join you. *'Adventurer's Plot Armor': Your Endurance is considered higher than an enemy's if it would decide the battle! *'Void Arts': Anti-magic arts. **'Cancel': The simplest Void Art. Covers an arm/body part with darkness. It will destroy any mana that it touches, protecting that part of your body against all magical arts. **'Void Blade': Create a anti-magic blade that extends from your hand. It has very limited range in magic negation, but excels at cutting away barriers or damaging magical constructs. Relationships *Serene Shrine Maiden: apparently shrine maidens interest him. However, his curiosity extends to not only her beliefs, but also to her gender--an unknown force compels him to question the gender of every female he meets. *Warm Caretaker: he wonders if he should expend his supply of milk on the kittens now that he could make cheese out of mana. *Careful Trapper: the unknown force was right *Clumsy Animal Trainer: the unknown force is suspicious *Librarian: fellow magic-practitioner and also an interesting individual due to her halfling status. Tyromancer wonders if demons can also be traps. *Gravekeeper: swell fellow. Glad to have someone be a physical fighter. *The Sixth: thankful for the magic missile. Now it can become a cheese missile. *The Witch: Trivia *dabbling in alchemy and divination using properties of cheese *Genso's character